PHOENIX AND THE BEAST
by nightjade
Summary: The Phoenix is back! and Hwoarang tries to win her heart...only there is a nuisance getting in their way, who happens to be Ling's high school sweetheart...guess who she ends up with? ^_^
1. chapter 1

PHOENIX AND THE BEAST  
  
First of 3 series  
  
By nightjade  
  
  
  
The funky-haired Korean threw his can of Budweiser on the ground and crushed it with the heel of his boot. It was his third can in 20 minutes and already he was feeling like hell. He had vowed to stop drinking after his last battle in the third Tekken tournament. Maybe that was the reason he lost to Jin Kazama. Weak blood from too much drinking.  
  
I should have known better than to get drunk before fighting the son of the great Devil!  
  
A bitter snort came out from him as he remembered the results of the last rematch. Oh, Jin gave it to him, alright. All of it. He glanced down at his scarred right hand and flinched at the memory. Holding a fire- breathing devil in the mouth while it was at its peak can really be painful. He had forgotten that because he had a good night with a six pack and some pals.  
  
Shea! Nice move, Korean!  
  
He took another can and opened it.  
  
I better stop this. I can't lose another battle.  
  
He took one big gulp and coughed.  
  
Besides, women these days don't like men who drink ...or get drunk for that matter!  
  
The thought brought a wry smile to his lips. Women. They always have the last say in everything. But he missed having a female around. It was nice to have had someone of the opposite gender to hang around and talk with. Yep. He had to admit he missed his tournament buddy ---- the phoenix Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
Ever since the last rematch he never saw his friends again --- the human Jin Kazama and his good looking wife, Julia Chang, Paul Phoenix and Ling Xiaoyu. He had left immediately after his defeat, only to return a little too late. Everyone was gone. Left him without any word.  
  
She had promised me she would leave her address with Julia. Looks like she never remembered.  
  
He took another sip and burped after swallowing. Not that he cared too much, but he sure missed her company. That's why he got back to his nasty habit of drinking. He was lonely.  
  
He finished his beer and got on his big black Harley classic then just sat there for a few seconds before he heaved a long, tired sigh. He was about to turn on the ignition when he suddenly heard a faint flapping of wings near him and turned to look. Perched on a low tree branch near him was a carrier pigeon. Eyeing closely, he saw a small piece of rolled paper hooked into its feet and he leapt off his bike, slowly making its way towards the bird.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" he murmured as he slowly plucked the note from the piegon's foot. He unrolled the paper and slowly read the contents:  
  
Hey buddy!  
  
I'm back! And guess what? Julia already knows how to cook! Can you believe it? I'm helping her out. Want to try it? Know where to find me.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ling  
  
  
  
"Why, the little------." he said with a small smile. He then folded the letter, hopped back on his bike and roared the engine to life.  
  
"I sure hope she knows what she's doing!" Then he sped off.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jin Kazama casually loosened his tie as he walked towards the front door of his magnificent sprawling estate in Beverly Hills. Up above, the sun cast a hazy red-orange glow, covering the sky and slowly, dark gray clouds began to roll. He checked his watch.  
  
Well, it's too early to order out for dinner. I wonder what Julia's doing? Maybe we could get to eat someplace new.  
  
He shrugged absently and opened the front door. Upon entering, he quickly sensed something different and his eyes suddenly turned to mere slits as he looked around. Something was definitely up .....and smelling! He sniffed the air again ...and again. Sweet scent immediately filled his nostrils that made him follow its' trail like in a trance. His nose led him to the kitchen.  
  
When he got to the doorway, he quickly snapped out of his trance and rubbed his eyes like a kid who just woke up.  
  
"I'm not seeing this!" he breathed unbelievingly.  
  
In front of him was his wife --- wearing an apron and setting the table with what looked like food ---delicious food!  
  
Julia looked up with a start, then relaxed into a bright smile.  
  
"Honey, you're home!" she chirped, rushing to give him a welcoming kiss.  
  
Jin returned the kiss absently and just stared at the food on the table.  
  
"You ordered these already?" he asked her as she lead him to the table.  
  
Julia pulled up a chair for him and gently pushed him down to sit.  
  
"No. I cooked these." she corrected, slightly frowning.  
  
Jin looked at her, then back at the food. It looked really delicious ---- steaming hot, with white sauce all over his favorite vegetables......  
  
"It couldn't be!" he mused then stared back at his wife.  
  
She gave him a bright smile.  
  
He continued to gaze at her, his wonder slowly shifted to understanding. His eyes widened as reality suddenly hit him.  
  
"Oh no!" he wailed, suddenly gripping her shoulders.  
  
Julia gave a startled yelp.  
  
"Where is she?!? What have you done to my wife?!?" he demanded, gently shaking her.  
  
Julia just stared at him as if he'd gone mad.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she demanded back, trying to break free from his strong grip.  
  
Jin gave a short sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Oh, so you don't know what I'm talking about, eh? Well I'm not fooled by your charade, you Devil! Let go of my wife or you'll be sorry!" he snarled, his eyes glinting with menace.  
  
Julia stopped squirming and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"You had better tell me what the hell it is you're talking about, or YOU'LL be sorry!" she demanded angrily.  
  
Jin just laughed some more.  
  
"Oh! Well, okay. Just to spite you," he began, then looked straight into her eyes as if he was talking to an enemy.  
  
"Julia, my wife, doesn't KNOW how to cook!"  
  
"Oh, now she does!" chirped in another female voice.  
  
Surprised, the couple looked up and saw a strikingly beautiful girl with a dimpled smile. Jin curled his brows in question.  
  
"And who are you?" His tone was somewhat a cross between irritation and intimidation.  
  
It was Julia who answered instead.  
  
"Jin, don't you recognize her? She's Ling Xiaoyu." She turned to Ling and gave her a knowing smile.  
  
Ling winked slyly at her and turned to Jin.  
  
"Hiya, Jin!"  
  
Jin fell off his chair.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hwoarang got off his classic and walked up the front door of Jin's house. It had been quite a while since he last paid them a visit. He also knew that Ling's first stop would always be where Julia was. He rang the doorbell three times before it opened.  
  
"Hi, Julia! I just happened to be in the neighborhood ---" he started, expecting to see Julia by the door, but stopped short when he realized that it wasn't her.  
  
"Uh --uhm, hello miss! Is --- are you --- is Mrs. Kazama home?" he stuttered at the girl in front of him.  
  
Ling Xiaoyu gave a soft chuckle at the Korean's expression. He definitely didn't recognize her and thought that she was one of those single females waiting for their knight in shining armor --- or shining black classic --- to come and whisk them away to Never-never Land.  
  
"Oh sure she's home. Please come in and I'll call her."  
  
Hwoarang quickly recovered his wits and followed her inside. She must be someone new in town for he definitely would have noticed her before if she weren't. He admired her long, shapely legs emphasized by her khaki shorts as she walked, and the way her slender arms gently sway ....  
  
"Would you like something to drink while I call her?" she suddenly asked, breaking into his most private thoughts.  
  
His eyes trailed up from her legs to the hem of her light blue halter top, stopped for just the tiniest bit of a second at her chest, then to her beautiful face framed by her shoulder length honey blond hair which was gently tousled in a chic style.  
  
"Oh! -- Oh, sure, that would be nice." he replied sheepishly.  
  
As she turned to go, Hwoarang could not resist the urge to follow her.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. But I must know your name." he asked, following her to the kitchen.  
  
She turned to him and flashed him a dimpled smile ---- a smile so charming that made him walk slowly towards her as if he was in a trance.  
  
"Sure. I'm Ling Xiaoyu." she simply said.  
  
Hwoarang walked straight into the kitchen door.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Julia adjusted the ice pack on the dazed Korean's forehead and he winced as the cold bag touched another part of his bruise. Jin could not help but give a soft chuckle at this and Hwoarang shot him an icy glare.  
  
"What'r you laughin' at?" he sneered.  
  
Jin didn't suppress his smile at this remark.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you too, Hwoarang." he replied good-naturedly, giving the Korean a light pat on the shoulder.  
  
Ling entered the living room, holding a tray of drinks. The boys suddenly fell silent at her presence --- but not Julia, who stood up and helped her set the drinks on the table.  
  
"I told you they wouldn't believe it." she murmured to Ling.  
  
The striking Phoenix rolled her eyes up and frowned a little.  
  
"Men!" she retorted with a slight shake of her head. Her eyes suddenly shifted to the two gentlemen and caught them staring at her. Hwoarang's mouth was slightly open.  
  
"What?" she asked casually, raising one graceful eyebrow.  
  
Both men suddenly blinked and snapped out of their thoughts. Julia noticed Jin blush a little.  
  
"Uhm --- uh, thanks for the drinks!" Jin managed out, then turned his eyes away in embarrassment.  
  
Hwoarang's ice pack suddenly slid out of his grip and fell on the floor. Ling bent to pick it up, but he was quicker to retrieve it.  
  
"Oh! I got it!" he exclaimed, clutching the ice pack and placed it back on his forehead. He winced again at the sudden pressure.  
  
Ling had to stifle a giggle.  
  
"You poor thing! Does it hurt? Here, let me kiss it to make it feel better" she cooed, bending towards him and gave his forehead a light kiss.  
  
Hwoarang was so startled that he turned a little pale, then he went starry eyed and fainted. Both Jin and Julia just stared in shock.  
  
"Rats! I knew it was too much to give." Ling said with a wry smile.  
  
"Oh, Ling! Now look what you've done!" Julia burst out, laughing heartily.  
  
Even the Phoenix had to admit, it was pretty funny. She turned to Jin who was trying hard to keep his composure.  
  
"How about you, Jin? Want a kiss, too?" she asked haughtily.  
  
"Oh! No -- no. I'm fine, really." he quickly denied the offer.  
  
Ling turned to Julia, who was still laughing but quite subdued, and rolled her eyes up.  
  
"Men" she said wryly with a slight shake of her head.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
All eyes were focused on the new boy at Eagle Crest Academy.  
  
He adjusted his book strap and slung it over his shoulder, not bothering to check whether his books were aligned or not. He smoothed his red - brown hair and casually walked towards his classroom. He was unaware of the eyes that were paying close attention to him. He didn't seem to care, for that matter.  
  
"Who is that guy?"  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend already?"  
  
"I just love his hair!"  
  
"He's mine!"  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"Reijii Haruka?" the teacher called out.  
  
All eyes turned to see him raise his hand. The teacher gave the class a delighted smile.  
  
"Class, this is Reijii Haruka and he just transferred here. He's from Nagasaki, Japan, and his father, Raijin, owns the famous Hamka Institute of Martial Arts. For added info, he happens to be trained in the lethal Kazama Ryu style as well." The class turned reverent eyes at him with a chorus of oooh's and aaah's. A blond girl stood up and smiled knowingly.  
  
"I am Stephanie Doyle. And on behalf of our classmates, I welcome you, Reijii. We look forward to spending a meaningful sophomore year with you."  
  
To Reijii, she sounded like a very spoiled little girl who's destined to cry if she doesn't get her wish. Nevertheless, he just acknowledged her with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
The teacher clasped her hands together and signaled the class to begin.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hmmm....second room to the left,  
  
Reijii checked his class schedule once again to make sure he got the room number right. He quickly scanned the surroundings, looking for the right corner, only to see some girls stop and look his way for a moment. This brought him a small frown. One of the things he hated most was being the center of attention particularly of girls. He just wished they would go off and mind their own business. He again adjusted his book strap and slung it over his shoulder before heading off to his next class. Just as he rounded the corner, he accidentally bumped into someone that made him lose his grip on his strap, sending his books on the floor.  
  
"Oh! I'm really sorry!" a female voice exclaimed.  
  
Reijii looked up and found himself face to face with Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
"You're here!" he exclaimed as his expression changed from shock to delight and suppressed the urge to hug her.  
  
Ling was also surprised to see him.  
  
"Reijii! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm studying here now. Father granted my request to start formal education in the US. I had long wanted to go after graduation from the Academy. So here I am."  
  
Ling smiled, though still quite shocked at this unexpected meeting.  
  
"Uhm, so I guess you're also a sophomore. Are we in the same course? Political Science, that is?" she asked.  
  
"U-huh. Isn't it great? We're classmates again. Just like when we were in Mishima Zaibatsu."  
  
Ling suddenly remembered those days when they would fight bullies together and teach each other the tricks of their trade. Suddenly, the bell rang, startling her. It was time for their next class.  
  
"I'll walk you to class. It's the same as mine." Reijii informed when Ling checked her schedule.  
  
Again, she was slightly amused on how much Reijii had prepared for his stay here in Eagle Crest. But just the same, she was glad to meet an old friend.  
  
After school, Reijii offered to walk Ling home. On the road, they heard a roar of a big Harley classic stop near them and instinctively, Ling turned to look.  
  
"Hey, Ling! Goin' home already?" an all too familiar cocky male voice called out.  
  
The charming Phoenix waved back at the Korean.  
  
"Hai! Just got out of classes."  
  
Hwoarang got off his bike and trotted over to where they stood. Reijii's eyes suddenly turned to mere slits and he leaned ever so slightly towards Ling to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Ling gladly introduced him as Hwoarang came closer.  
  
"Hwoarang, this is Reijii Haruka. We were classmates in Mishima Zaibatsu along with Jin. And now, we're classmates again."  
  
They regarded each other rather unequivocally.  
  
"Well, hop on. I'll give you a ride home." he offered her.  
  
Ling was quite shocked at this show of impoliteness and tried to explain to Reijii. But the looked like he was expecting this kind of attitude from him.  
  
"I have already offered my company to Ling." Reijii said knowingly.  
  
The Korean just shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh! That's nice." He turned back to Ling and held out his hand. "Well, shall we?"  
  
Before she could react, Reijii suddenly glowed yellowish red as his irritation grew.  
  
"Listen, buddy, I don't think you understood what I meant. I said ---- "  
  
Hwoarang shoved his palm up Reijii's face and the glowing suddenly stopped. Ling just watched as a teardrop formed.  
  
"Save your shimmering for something else, glowfriend. You don't scare me." He turned back to Ling and smiled. "Well?"  
  
The pretty Phoenix giggled softly at Reijii's interrupted transformation.  
  
"You're rude, Korean. Very rude. But I must reject your offer because I already accepted Reijii's. So ----!"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a shuriken came flying towards Ling. Years of training made her instincts as sharp as a needle and she quickly ducked into the Art of Phoenix stance. The shuriken went straight into the tree behind her, burying it's blades into the thick bark.  
  
Reijii and Hwoarang quickly stood on guard.  
  
"What the ---?" Hwoarang started to ask when another shuriken came flying towards them. This time it was aimed at Reijii.  
  
In a flash, Reijii dive - rolled out of the way just as the shuriken went flying past him, missing him by inches. Another shuriken flew out and went for Hwoarang, who was quick to deflect it with a swift roundhouse and sent it straight back to where it came from. They heard a strangled moan and saw a warrior fall down from the Oak tree not far from where they stood.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ling Xiaoyu asked incredulously.  
  
Reijii felt something move and saw other warriors emerge from the trees near them. They were all dressed like ninjas and were moving with an amazing speed.  
  
"Who are these people? Why would they attack us?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
Hwoarang crunched his fists and assumed his taekwondo battle stance.  
  
"I don't know. But they want a fight, I'll give them a fight."  
  
A ninja - warrior suddenly jumped on him and he easily shoved him back with a quick roundhouse right then turned again to bash another incoming villain with a smooth jumping turning side. From the corner of his eye he could see the Phoenix fighting at her best with a series of rain dances and storming flowers that usually ended with a taunt. Reijii, on the other hand, was glowing yellowish red and his punches were swift and precise. He had to hand it to him. he knows his fights well.  
  
Finally, unconscious warriors lay all around them and they waited for a few more seconds before they at-eased.  
  
"What happened?" Ling asked as she took off one of the fallen warrior's mask. Everyone gasped as they saw a girl's face.  
  
"Females?!?" Hwoarang exclaimed unbelievingly.  
  
"Hey, I know her. She's that class president --- Stephanie -- something!" Reijii suddenly spoke up as he carefully studied her face to make sure it was her.  
  
"And why would she attack you?" the Korean shot back.  
  
"Beats me. I just met her...But she wasn't attacking me. She was aiming at Xiaoyu first."  
  
Both men turned to look at the tired but charming Phoenix. She just shrugged back.  
  
"I don't know her personally. I just see her around campus."  
  
Hwoarang dusted his palms and plucked one of the shurikens out of the oak tree's bark.  
  
"well, I'm not staying to get myself more ninjas coming. Now, about that offer. It's still open," he said, flashing her a bright smile.  
  
Reijii suddenly went yellowish red again.  
  
"Hey, I told you I asked her first!"  
  
Hwoarang shoved his own face into Reijii's and snarled. Reijii did the same.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I can give her a ride home! You don't have wheels!"  
  
"I don't need wheels to score points with women! Not like you!"  
  
"So now you're calling me a loser --- LOSER?!?"  
  
"Who you calling a LOSER --- KOREAN?!?"  
  
"Now that's it! You don't have the right to call me that coz you're haven't earned it, GLOWFRIEND!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, you have a lot of nerve calling me that! Here's one for you!" And he gave him a fistfull and Hwoarang retaliated, launching the two of them into a mess of smoke and dust as they tried to give each as many as he can.  
  
They only stopped when they noticed the charming Phoenix walk away on her own while they were wrestling on the ground.  
  
"Hey, Xiaoyu! Wait for me! You promised, remember?"  
  
"Ling, wait up! Buddy! I'll give you a ride I swear!"  
  
"Ling! Wait!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope you readers enjoy this first.actually I've been a tekken addict since God knows when and this is one of my few fanfics (I didn't know there was such a club like this) so .well, please be subtle (hehe^_^).  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tekken nor any of its characters so please don't sue me. This fanfic is my own and a character I made up. ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2

THE PHOENIX AND THE BEAST  
  
Second of 3 series  
  
By nightjade  
  
DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DON' T OWN TEKKEN SO PLEASE..JUST READ ON AND HAVE FUN! ^_^  
  
  
  
Jin Kazama took out the trash that afternoon and hauled the huge trash bin from their backyard to the front lawn. He sat on the grass while waiting for the garbage truck to come and pick it up. It was already three in the afternoon and Julia would be back by four thirty. He still had many things to do inside the house and he promised her that everything would be clean when she gets home. Now, he wished that the garbage truck would hurry up and get this thing over with.  
  
"Man, you sure look stuffed out for a Tekken champion. Maybe the committee will reconsider their proclamation and hold a rematch."  
  
Jin quickly spun around at the sound of an all too familiar voice and was face to face with a grinning Paul Phoenix.  
  
"Paul! --- Hey! Since when did you get back?" he greeted as he extended his right hand for a welcoming shake.  
  
The big blond hunk gladly accepted the hand and chuckled.  
  
"Just this afternoon. I decided to pay you guys a little visit. So what's up? Heard from the others yet?" he asked as he joined Jin on the grass.  
  
"Well, some of them. Xiaoyu was the first one to visit, actually. Then Hwoarang. They'll be dropping by this afternoon, probably after Julia gets home."  
  
Paul looked around and whistled as he saw the trash bin on the lawn not far from where they were sitting.  
  
"Uh-oh. Looks like your playing dirt buster now, huh? Man, that's tough! I mean, I'd rather fight than take out the garbage."  
  
Jin just shrugged and glanced at the trash bin. It was still a trash bin.  
  
"You'll get used to it. Besides, she does keep the house in order all the time. Just wanted to help out."  
  
Suddenly, they heard the familiar roar of a big black bike and turned just in time to see Hwoarang's black classic pull in front of the lawn. Paul looked closer as an attractive young lady got down from the back of the motorcycle.  
  
"I don't believe it! Is that who I think it is?" he asked, peering closer as the Korean and Xiaoyu walked towards them.  
  
Jin laughed softly at Paul's reaction.  
  
"Yep. The very Phoenix we all know and love. Believe me, I had the same expression when she first came to visit."  
  
Paul couldn't stop staring as they came closer.  
  
"They --- they aren't ...you know? ----?" he knowingly looked at Jin as he asked.  
  
Jin curled his brows as he tried to digest the question, then shook his head as it dawned on him.  
  
"Oh, no. I don't think they are -- yet."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"Mister Paul Phoenix. Well, what a surprise! How long have you been in town?" Hwoarang asked suddenly, breaking up the conversation.  
  
Paul looked up and grinned.  
  
"Just now. Nice to see you too, Korean."  
  
Soon after he said that, he got an annoyed look from an irritated Korean SD.  
  
"You still haven't gotten over calling me that, haven't you?"  
  
Paul looked as innocent as ever.  
  
"Why? You don't like it?"  
  
Hwoarang had to take a deep breath to keep himself from launching a series of hunting hawks at Paul.  
  
"No.it's just that I thought you had gotten over it" he replied in a much clipped tone.  
  
The blond hunk animatedly shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I didn't."  
  
Before Hwoarang could say anything else, Ling Xiaoyu trotted to where they were, her honey blond hair gently swaying as she moved.  
  
"Hiya, Paul! It's nice to see you again. How was Europe?" she asked, flashing him a very bright smile.  
  
Hwoarang felt his insides melting at the sight of her soft red lips forming that smile.  
  
Man, she's absolutely gorgeous when she does that! he thought, trying to keep himself from falling at her feet.  
  
Paul raised his hands instinctively for a high five, then immediately corrected his gesture and brought his hand down for a welcoming shake instead. He remembered that this Ling Xiaoyu is very different from the one he used to know. She is more mature and reserved. She didn't look like a deadly fighter at all!  
  
"Oh, Europe was fine! Very fine!" Suddenly he felt awkward. What else can he say to her? Has her fighting spirit also been subdued?  
  
"And you? When did you get back? How was.." he paused for a split second to think of where she had gone. "China?"  
  
Hwoarang stifled a snort at this display of simplicity. It was obvious that the American knew of only one place in the East. Fortunately, Ling IS from China.  
  
The charming phoenix placed her hands on her slender hips, a gesture the Korean found very alluring.  
  
"Well, China is still China. Still lots of people." She turned to Jin who was still waiting for the garbage truck to pull over. The street remained deserted.  
  
"I suppose you made another promise to Julia."  
  
Jin snapped his attention back to the people around him and flashed them his shy boyish grin. Ling was beginning to doubt the champion. HE did not look like any devil to her. Was this the same person everyone wanted to defeat?  
  
She raised one graceful eyebrow at him. He continued to blush. Geez!  
  
"Honey! Ling!---Oh! And you guys!"  
  
Everyone turned to look as Julia crossed the lawn, quickly making her way towards them. Ling waved back. Jin was surprised at her sudden arrival and checked his watch---a gift his wife gave him on his birthday----then frowned. It was only four. He wasn't expecting her back until four-thirty!  
  
"So, how are you, Paul? It's good to see you again." She extended her hand in greeting.  
  
The garbage truck suddenly honked and everyone turned to look at where it was. Jin immediately stood up and lifted the trash bin without any difficulty, much to Julia's amusement. Even Hwoarang and Paul watched in awe as he carried the huge container across the lawn.  
  
"Wow! I mean, talk about being suddenly domesticated!" Paul suddenly remarked.  
  
Hwoarang snorted and ran his hand through his red hair.  
  
"Heh! And I thought he was a devil."  
  
Julia glared at both of them and they suddenly shut up. If she was able to tame the Third Ironfist Tournament champion, then God knows what she can do to them! They just smiled back, sweatdropping.  
  
Ling shook her head, her soft honey blond hair gently swaying from side to side. Hwoarang resisted yet another urge to reach out and touch her.  
  
"I guess we will have to cook dinner again, right Julia?" she said, turning to her with a knowing smile.  
  
Julia smiled back and glanced at her husband who was still emptying the trash bin into the truck.  
  
"Yup. I guess we will." She turned to the other two, who were still regarding the scene before them with incredulity.  
  
"Well, guys, care to join us?"  
  
The girls need not say more.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Korean placed his spoon and fork on the plate and sighed contentedly. The food tasted great and his heart soared at the detail that Xiaoyu had prepared it. He never knew she was a good cook, probably because he did not really know her well from the very beginning.  
  
My mistake! My mistake! he berated himself again and again. Well, then again, maybe it's not too late..  
  
"Dessert, Hwoarang?" Ling's voice suddenly cut through his private thoughts. He returned to Earth and smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Oh! Yes please. Thanks."  
  
The charming Phoenix smiled and stood up to go to the kitchen. Hwoarang could not resist and finally followed her shortly, much to everyone's surprise. Paul, who was busily enjoying his soufflé, looked up and regarded the scene with mystification. Then he looked at Jin and Julia who exchanged amused glances.  
  
"Are they----? You know,-----Are they-----?"  
  
The couple just shrugged.  
  
"We don't really know. Well, not yet, that is."  
  
Paul glanced back at the kitchen door, looked up a little as if to digest what they had said, then shrugged and went back to his dinner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ling was busily cutting the apple pie she had baked earlier, and then expertly placed it on the small dessert plate. She was in high spirits today, especially since class went pretty well. She was surprised when her high school friend Reijii suddenly came to America. Nevertheless, she was glad to have him here. In fact, she missed him especially since she went away and joined the tournament. He was a very special person to her. He was like..he was like..  
  
She heard the door of the kitchen suddenly open and instinctively she turned to look. Standing in the doorway was the funky haired Korean with a subdued expression on his handsome face.  
  
"Oh! You're dessert will be there in a minute." she said, smoothing the cream and crumbs from the edges of the knife with a fork and wiping them on the slice.  
  
"Uhm, Ling."  
  
Xiaoyu placed the pie back into the refrigerator.  
  
"Uhm, I.I."  
  
She took the plate and turned around, almost losing her grip in surprise as she saw Hwoarang suddenly in front of her---very close to her.  
  
"Oh!" She stepped back a little.  
  
Hwoarang gazed into her soft brown eyes. He wanted to tell her..He wanted to tell her so badly that his insides ached at the pressure. Before, he couldn't bring himself to look like a fool in front of her, but now, he couldn't care less. It was the first time in history that he, Hwoarang, the feared Blood Talon, the almighty gangleader, suddenly felt so helpless.  
  
All because of a woman.  
  
He was used to being chased by women. He was used to not caring how they felt or not caring about them at all. Now things were different with this girl. This very special and unique girl. He had to tell her.  
  
"Uhm, Ling.I."  
  
The charming Phoenix gazed back into his eyes. She could see indecision and fear. Whatever it is the Korean was holding back, it was something very serious.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hwoarang was suddenly aware of how close he was to her. He could almost kiss her.and the idea was very tempting.  
  
Should I tell her now? What if she doesn't agree or even ..or even.feel the same way? How would I take it?  
  
He took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. She was so sincere.  
  
I can't do it! Not now! Now is not the proper time.and not here!  
  
He looked down at her hands and gently took the plate. He let his fingers brush hers and wished that he could just hold it there for a moment longer. The Phoenix suddenly blushed, much to his mild surprise.  
  
"Uhm, you don't have to bring this in for me. I'll take it. Thank you." He gave her a gentle sincere smile...a smile Ling Xiaoyu found very striking. Something she rarely saw in him. even never.  
  
She smiled back, showing off her dimpled cheeks.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They locked gazes for a moment longer before Hwoarang finally looked away and turned to go. Xiaoyu watched his retreating figure as he went out the kitchen door and disappeared from her sight. She felt uneasy and yet excited. Hwoarang is a very mystifying character and she had known that from the time they first met. She couldn't read his thoughts nor predict what he's going to do next. This particular sweetness was definitely uncalled for and she was not prepared for it. Somehow, she felt good. Scared but good.  
  
She just wished he stayed a while longer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reijii Haruka whistled happily as he walked down the street on his way home. Finally, he had found her. It had taken quite a long time and a lot of agonizing efforts before he did, but it was all worth it. He was here with her and that's all that mattered. Everything was perfect...except for a lousy Korean snake with the funny flaming hair.  
  
Now what did that guy want with Xiaoyu? Does he like her? Hell, he doesn't even look like he's bound to care about anyone----not with that kind of attitude! And Ling would never fall for someone who's rude and uncouth and much worse, someone who looked like a gang leader! She was way too sophisticated for something like that!  
  
Suddenly he felt himself flare up in resentment at the memory of how he was addressed by that no good scumbag. GLOWFRIEND! The nerve of him! How dare he?!?  
  
"Well, well, well! We have ourselves a firefly!" an undisclosed voice suddenly interjected from behind.  
  
'What the--?" Instinctively, he turned to look and was face to face with a huge fist coming down on his face. His shimmering stopped as the light suddenly went out of him and he crumpled on the ground like a rag doll.  
  
His attacker snorted and motioned for the others to come.  
  
"Take him away." They obeyed and carried him away, without leaving any trace.  
  
  
  
..to be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
@ Geez! Sorry for making Hwoarang sound like a pervert! I couldn't think of any other ways on how he should sound at this stage..And for making Jin look too tame. Actually, Jin was being a good husband to Julia who's trying really hard to be a wife..so I guess you guys have to give them some credit (?).^_^ And Hwoarang was trying to be true to himself. He does have a strong attraction to gorgeous women. At least we're seeing a more human side of him.(?) ^_^ Finally, last chapter would explain why this Reijii character GLOWS so much. Hehehe..hope you guys had fun reading this. Thanks to those who reviewed this..it really helped. =)@  
  
  
  
REIJII: Tell me again why I'm glowing so much.  
  
NJ: In the next chapter, Reijii. I'm writing it now. (furiously typing on the keyboard)  
  
REIJII: Really, why am I glowing so much?  
  
NJ: In the next chapter, Reijii. (types even faster)  
  
REIJII: WHY AM I GLOWING SO MUCH?!? (getting very very bright)  
  
NJ: (takes a bucket of water and splashes it at him. The glowing stopped.) There! You're not glowing anymore!  
  
REIJII: (dripping wet) Fine! I can take a hint!  
  
HWOARANG: (suddenly comes in) Hey, glowfriend!  
  
REIJII: (starts flaring up again) YOUUUU!!!  
  
NJ: "...!" 


End file.
